


To Another

by Selyka



Series: Last Words Soulmates AU [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selyka/pseuds/Selyka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur ce que les marques d’anima signifient pour Hide et pourquoi il a parlé à Kaneki pour la première fois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Another

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954604) by [happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit). 



> Normalement il y a beaucoup plus de parties puisque c’est une série d’OS en lien les uns avec les autres mais tous ne me plaisent pas et en plus l’auteur refuse que j’en traduise certains… Mais bon, celui-là est bien :)  
> Bonne lecture \o/

Quand Nagachika Hideyoshi est jeune, il apprend qu’il est étrange. Ses parents l’emmènent chez le docteur, qui examine son ventre de ses main gantées et chuchote des choses à ses parents. Ils ne sont pas sûrs de ce que cela veut dire, d’avoir une marque d’anima aussi noire, difficile à lire. Hide apprend à être très patient tandis que les docteurs le touchent et lui posent des questions encore et encore. Il pense que ce serait plus facile s’ils partageaient leurs informations, puisqu’à chaque fois il répond aux mêmes questions. Mais il apprend aussi à se plaindre, parce que les visages crispés de ses parents deviennent pire à chaque fois qu’il dit qu’il ne veut pas.

C’est deux ans plus tard qu’il cesse d’aller chez le docteur, mais il a appris des choses depuis le temps, et porte toujours un maillot de corps pour que les gens ne voient pas sa marque, même quand ils vont en éducation physique. Et il ne le remarque pas, mais ses yeux sont toujours attirés par les marques des autres, et il les dit silencieusement pour lui-même. Elles ne sont pas toujours heureuses, mais elles sont toutes _normales–_ de fines lignes tracées sur leur peau, les cicatrices de leur séparation avec leur moitié. Et il se demande, parfois, si sa marque d’anima veut dire quelque chose de différent, qu’il n’a pas d’âme sœur. Que peut-être il est anormal depuis le début, et–

Et il n’y a aucun problème avec ça, pense-t-il, agitant ses jambes. Il n’y aucun problème avec ça, à être seul au monde. Cela signifie simplement qu’il ne dépendra pas de quelque chose d’aussi changeant que le Destin pour choisir la personne avec laquelle il veut rester pour toujours. Et s’il trace les lettres sur son abdomen la nuit, scrutant la marque noire, c’est parce que parfois il se demande ce qu’elle dit. Il se demande s’il veut savoir.

Quand il a presque huit ans et demi, la marque d’anima de son père disparait. Hide fixe l’espace vide sur le poignet de son père tandis que ses parents partagent un baiser à table, et s’il mange quoique ce soit, cela ne permet pas de remplir le vide dans son estomac.

Cette nuit-là, il se cache sous ses couvertures avec une lampe de poche et regarde sa marque d’anima, se demande si elles ne sont pas juste une blague. Il étire la peau avec ses doigts, plisse les yeux, et pense que peut-être il peut lire _Hide_. C’est un peu décevant, pense-t-il, touchant les lettres noires d’un doigt. Et peut-être que cela ne veut rien dire, mais si cela signifie quelque chose– si cela signifie quelque chose, il peut faire tourner la situation en sa faveur, faire de son âme sœur quelqu’un qu’il est sûr qu’il aime. _Hide_ , se répète-t-il à lui-même.

Plus tard, il y a un garçon, un garçon silencieux, qui entre dans sa classe avec un livre sous son bras et une expression de solitude. Son nom est Kaneki Ken, et quand les autres élèves tentent de lui parler, il garde la tête baissée. Et l’autre garçon manque de chance, parce que les enfants de leur classe ne sont pas gentils– et ils ne sont pas intéressés par les gens qui refusent de leur parler. Hide le regarde depuis le fond de la classe, et se demande s’il sait qu’ils l’ont isolé, parce que les pages de son livre cessent de se tourner après cela.

Ce premier jour, le garçon silencieux part dès que la sonnerie retentit, courant pour retrouver une femme devant la porte de l’école, et ils semblent…malheureux ensemble, selon Hide. La femme a une expression forcée, tentant de ne pas paraitre énervé, et le visage du garçon sera encore plus raide que quand il s’est présenté à la classe. Hide les regarde puis la fenêtre jusqu’à ce qu’ils disparaissent, et le professeur lui demande s’il a besoin d’aide pour rentrer à la maison. 

Et le jour suivant, la femme n’est pas là, et le garçon s’assoit dans l’herbe, attendant en lisant. Et Hide s’assoit à côté de lui et sourit, et il sait que c’est comme cela que l’amitié commence.

Et encore plus tard, il demande à l’autre garçon– qu’il appelle _Kaneki_ , maintenant– de l’appeler _Hide_. Et quand Kaneki dit son nom, chérissant chaque syllabe, Hide ne peut s’empêcher de sourire tandis qu’il prend l’autre garçon dans ses bras.

 


End file.
